In The Stars
by Blueskys
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - ¿Estuvieron Edward y Bella siempre destinados? Un baile, un paseo, un beso...y el futuro de Edward quedó grabado en piedra.


_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Distractions a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir este one – shot._

_._

**Chicago**

**Septiembre, 1918**

La banda tocaba y los jóvenes bailaban. Los chaperones patrullaban lentamente el perímetro de la pista de baile. En la esquina del salón de la iglesia, Edward Masen estaba de pie junto a su amigo, William.

"Ella todavía está mirándote," Edward sonrió mientras William jugaba con un vaso de limonada en la mano. Él miraba cualquier cosa menos a la chica de grandes ojos marrones que lo miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"No seas cobarde," Edward sonrió. "Ve y pídele bailar."

William sacudió la cabeza. "No."

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Y si dice que no?"

"¿Y si dice que sí?"

William lo consideró. "Ya sabes, eso podría ser peor."

Edward estaba a punto de estar en desacuerdo, pero se detuvo. "En realidad, te he visto bailar. Puede que estés en lo cierto."

William le dio una mirada mientras Edward sonreía.

"¿Por qué _tú_ no le pides bailar a alguien?" William retó.

"Estuve bailando con Milicent Armstrong antes de venir aquí."

"Mentira."

Edward rió. "Es verdad. Bailamos foxtrot."

William miró a Edward, con pronta admiración en sus ojos. "¿Fuiste y le preguntaste?"

"Lo hice."

"¿No estabas, ya sabes, nervioso?"

"Aterrorizado," Edward admitió, sonriendo. "Me temblaban las rodillas. Le pisé los dedos de los pies dos veces, pero al parecer ella no lo notó."

"¿Te gusta?"

La sonrisa de Edward tambaleó un poco. Bajó la vista a sus zapatos. "Ella es muy linda."

"Sabes a lo que me refiero." William le dio a su amigo un golpe con el hombro. Edward sonrió un poco mientras seguía mirando sus pies.

"No sé," dijo.

Miró hacia el otro lado del pasillo y se encontró con los ojos azules de Milicent mirándolo por encima de su copa de limonada. Ella sonrió y se sonrojó, y Edward se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa. Durante toda la noche había tenido un sentimiento de expectación, de anticipación – la sensación de que algo especial iba a suceder. Ahora se preguntaba si quizás Milicent le dejaría acompañarla a su casa, y quizás tomarle la mano.

"Mírense los dos. Me enferma," William murmuró y Edward le dio un codazo en las costillas.

Ignorando a su amigo Edward comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

"¿A dónde vas?" William demandó.

"A bailar."

Esquivó a las parejas que bailaban alrededor de la pista y se encontró así mismo, un momento después, frente a Milicent Armstrong.

Sonrió con una esperanzada sonrisa torcida y tenido una mano hacia ella.

"¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo nuevamente?" preguntó.

Milicent le dio su copa a la chica del lado y tomó la mano de Edward.

"Preferiría tomar algo de aire fresco," dijo ella y alzó la mirada hacia él a través de sus pestañas. Las agitó un poco y el corazón de Edward comenzó a golpear con fuerza en su pecho.

Tragó saliva, mirando rápidamente hacia la puerta, y pensó en la importancia de la reputación de una chica.

"¿Crees que es una buena idea?"

Milicent rió y asintió con la cabeza. "Es solo un paseo por los terrenos de la iglesia, Edward. ¿Qué creías que estaba diciendo?"

"Nada," dijo con rapidez. "Yo no…" Dejó de hablar y luego puso el brazo de ella en el suyo.

Juntos caminaron hacia la puerta.

"Ah, esto está mejor," respiró hondo cuando llegaron afuera. Sin realmente buscarlo, Edward era vagamente consciente de la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaban bajo la ropa. "Comenzaba a estar mal ventilado ese lugar." Le sonrió a los ojos.

Le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Caminemos?"

Ella asintió, así que se encaminaron por la entrada y hacia la parte de atrás de la iglesia. La noche estaba cubierta, muy oscura, con solo un par de estrellas a la vista. Edward mantuvo un cuidadoso apoyo para que así Milicent no tropezara y cayera. Era pequeña y menuda, su cabeza apenas le llegaba al hombro de Edward.

"Eres un bailarín muy bueno," dijo de pronto. "Harry Granger me pisó los dos pies."

"Lamento escuchar eso."

"¿Qué eres buen bailarín?"

Edward rió. "No, que Harry te pisó los pies. Aunque, yo también te pisé."

Ella negó. En las sombras sus rizos castaños rebotaron alrededor de su rostro.

"Solo rozaste mi tobillo un poco, eso no cuenta."

"Oh."

Milicent sorbió un poco y luego soltó un estornudo delicado y propio de una dama. Inmediatamente, Edward le ofreció el pañuelo de lino que siempre su madre le insistía en llevar.

"Gracias," Milicent dijo y se limpió la nariz con delicadeza.

"Quédatelo," respondió Edward. "¿Deberíamos volver? ¿Tienes frío?"

Negó. "No, no lo creo. Estoy bien. Es probable que solo sea polvo."

Edward se preguntó que polvo habría afuera pero no rebatió su punto.

Siguieron caminando, pasando el pequeño cobertizo en donde se guardaban las herramientas de mantenimiento, hasta el bajo muro de piedra que rodeaba las tumbas. Las nubes comenzaron a moverse en el cielo, dejando ahora, la luna al descubierto.

Milicent se sentó contra el muro. Edward se sentó a su lado.

"Es un poco espeluznante aquí, ¿no?" susurró ella.

"Podemos sentarnos en otro lugar," sugirió Edward.

"No, aquí está bien. Me mantendrás a salvo, ¿cierto?" Rió y a través de la chaqueta, Edward sintió sus dedos agarrarle ligeramente el brazo. Su corazón latió un poco más deprisa.

"No sé si seré de mucha ayuda si somos atacados por un fantasma," él sonrió, mirando el suelo, y de pronto levantó las manos y gritó…

"¡BOO!"

Milicent gritó y cayó hacia atrás, hacia las tumbas.

"¡Milicent!"

Edward fue hasta ella rápidamente, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Aterrizó con un ruido sordo y él saltó por sobre el muro, pesa del pánico, para encontrarla sobre su espalda, piernas al aire, con las enaguas alrededor de la cintura y sobre la cara.

"¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Lo siento mucho!" Jadeó y buscó frenéticamente su mano entre la tela y los encajes mientras mantenía los ojos apartados.

"¡Ayúdame a levantarme! Esto es tan…" ella estaba luchando con sus enaguas y batallando con las palabras. "¡Indigno!" Finalmente soltó.

"¡Deja de moverte! ¿Dónde está tu mano? No puedo encontrarla…está muy oscuro y te estás moviendo demasiado, dame la mano…"

Su pálida mano apareció, empujándola bruscamente hacia delante, casi frente a su cara, y Edward la tomó. La ayudó a levantase con cuidado.

"Lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien?"

Iba a sacudirle el polvo, pero no sabía dónde poner sus manos. Las metió en lo profundo de sus bolsillos cuando Milicent comenzó a hacer el trabajo por sí misma. Luego, con mucho cuidado, la ayudó a pasar sobre el muro de piedra, observando su rostro de cerca, tratando de saber si era el miedo o la luz de la luna lo que la hacía ver tan pálida.

Milicent estaba en silencio, su respiración iba rápidamente mientras presionaba la mano contra su pecho.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ella le dio una dura mirada, pero luego una sonrisa comenzó a tirar de la esquina de su boca.

"No creí que necesitaría protección de _ti_," le regañó con suavidad.

Aliviado, Edward comenzó a sonreír y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

"Lo siento," sonrió él. "Se suponía que iba a ser divertido."

"¿Qué? ¿Asustarme casi hasta la muerte?"

"Creí que reirías."

Ella frunció el ceño un poco y sacudió la cabeza.

Edward dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. "Lo siento. ¿Quieres volver adentro?"

Sorpresivamente, Milicent negó.

"No, no todavía. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos en otro lugar?"

Así que fueron al otro lado del patio de la iglesia donde había un columpio con el que los niños jugaban después de la escuela dominical.

"¿Quieres que te empuje?" él preguntó y Milicent rió.

"Pensé que lo acababas de hacer."

Edward rió también. "No, eso no fue un empujón. Tú caíste."

Ella miró con intensidad. "Creo que fue una buena línea, Edward."

"Quizás."

Se sentó en el asiento de madera y Edward suavemente tiró de las cuerdas y la soltó. Ella rió y movió las piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás, mientras él la empujaba suavemente.

"¡Más alto!" ella pidió y Edward la empujó más arriba.

"¡Más rápido!" pidió y él empujó más rápido.

"Me gusta saltar en el aire…¿quieres ver?"

"¡No!" Inmediatamente, Edward corrió hacia delante, es decir, agarrar las cuerdas y detenerla, pero el asiento iba de vuelta y lo golpeó debajo de la barbilla.

"¡Oof!"

Cayó de lleno contra el suelo.

"¡Edward!"

Milicent estaba a su lado, de rodillas, poniendo su cabeza en su regazo.

"Lo siento mucho. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? No, no hables. ¿_Puedes_ hablar? ¿Se te quebró algo? No, no me digas, solo quédate así."

Una vez que el mundo dejó de girar, Edward estuvo muy feliz que quedarse tendido. El regazo de Milicent era suave y cálido y casi podía ignorar el punzante dolor en su cara. Levantó la mano despacio y con cuidado se tocó.

"Ow," se estremeció un poco. Pero movió la mandíbula, hacia delante y hacia atrás, y todo parecía en orden. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y no había sangre. Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, pero eso era de esperarse.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó Milicent.

"Si saltabas te hubieras herido," Edward murmuró y su boca se sentía como si estuviera llena de canicas. Sentía como si su mandíbula se hubiera dislocado y que se moviera por su cuenta. La revisó de nuevo para tranquilizarse de que no era así.

Mientras sus dedos tocaban y probaban, Edward decidió que coquetear era más peligroso de lo que él pensaba, y se preguntaba si era así para todo el mundo.

"Estabas preocupado por mí," Milicent susurró. "Gracias."

"De nada," murmuró de nuevo.

Milicent pasó los dedos por su cabello y se sentía bien. El prometido dolor de cabeza ahora no parecía inminente.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, escuchando el sonido de la música, del baile y de la gente pasando un buen rato.

Después un rato Edward se sentó. Comenzaba a sentirse mejor, y no quería que lo descubrieran con la cabeza en el regazo de Milicent Armstrong si alguien salía.

Milicent se sentó a su lado, y Edward no estaba seguro de como había sucedido, pero ahora ella estaba sosteniendo su mano. Edward no tendría que esperar para acompañarla a su casa, después de todo. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de los de ella.

"Me gustó cuando tocaste el órgano durante el servicio del domingo," dijo ella.

"¿En serio?"

Asintió. "Los otros hacen que suene seco y descuidado, pero tú no."

"Gracias." Sonrió. "¿Tocas algún instrumento?"

De pronto, se dio cuenta que en realidad sabía muy poco sobre Milicent. Ella iba a una escuela diferente y vivía en otra calle, y solo a través de las actividades de la iglesia es que ellos se conocían. Pero él había estado observándola desde el otro lado de las bancas desde hace unas pocas semanas, y al parecer ella también había estado mirándolo.

"También toco el piano," dijo. "Pero no soy muy buena. Prefiero el violín, pero mi madre dice que quedaré con el cuello permanentemente deforme al sostenerlo todo el tiempo bajo la barbilla." Ella demostró, haciendo torturada mueca como efecto agregado y Edward rió.

"Eso sería una lástima," dijo. "Tienes un cuello muy bonito. Y también tu rostro."

Ella bajó la cabeza y Edward no podía estar seguro por la oscuridad, pero creía que estaba sonrojada.

"Gracias," dijo en voz baja. Hubo un pesado silencio y Edward fue muy consciente de la mano de Milicent, de sus dedos entrelazados. Su corazón latía más fuerte otra vez.

"¿Cómo está tu cabeza?" preguntó.

"Bien. ¿Cómo está tu dignidad?" Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, pero Milicent rió.

"Todo intacto," dijo. "Un hombre muy amable me ayudó a salir de mi embarazoso momento."

"Me alegro. ¿Qué fue del causante de ese embarazoso momento?"

"Tuve mi venganza. Lo golpeé en la cabeza con el columpio."

Ambos rieron, a pesar de que Edward le doliera hacerlo. Se frotó la barbilla.

"Lo siento," dijo ella de nuevo, y suavemente pasó sus dedos a lo largo de su mandíbula. Él disfrutó de su tacto. "Es probable que tengas un feo hematoma."

"No es tu culpa," dijo. "No debería haberme cruzado con el columpio."

Ella le sonrió. "No, probablemente no debiste hacerlo. Pero yo no debería haber dicho que saltaría. Tienes razón, podría haberme hecho daño. La última vez que lo hice tenía siete."

Dejó caer la mano desde su mandíbula y comenzó a tirar de su falda.

"¿Irás a la universidad el próximo año?" preguntó ella de pronto y Edward se tomó un segundo para ordenar su cabeza hacia el cambio en la conversación.

"No, si hago lo que quiero," dijo, haciéndose un poco hacia atrás para apoyarse contra el enorme olmo viejo, cubriéndose con sus sombras, dejándolos aún más en el oscuridad. Trajo a Milicent junto a él y ella también se apoyó contra el tronco. "Tendré dieciocho el año que viene, planeo entrar al ejercito."

"¿Quieres ser soldado?"

Él asintió. "Hay una guerra, quiero ser parte de ello."

"Mi padre dice que la guerra está por terminar," dijo Milicent suavemente. "¿Aún así te alistarías en el ejercito, incluso si la guerra termina pronto?"

Edward lo pensó. "Creo que sí. Es lo que quiero." Bajó la mirada hacia ella y se encogió de hombros. "Pero mis padres quieren que entre al despacho de mi padre." Esa idea no le gustaba a Edward y había peleado con su padre varias veces por eso.

"A veces me gustaría poder ver el futuro," reflexionó Edward. "Entonces podría dejar de discutir con mis padres. Solo poder decirle a ellos…es así como será, ¿lo ven?"

"¿Qué te gustaría ver de tu futuro?" Milicent preguntó. Parecía fascinada y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

"No estoy seguro," dijo Edward. Se pasó la mano por la barbilla, pero fue un gesto pensativo, nada que ver con su lesión. "Supongo que…una carrera en el ejercito. Viajes."

"¿Viajes?" Ella lo hizo sonar como su fuera una palabra extranjera. "¿A dónde te gustaría ir? Ya tenemos todo aquí."

Su comentario sorprendió a Edward. "¿No sientes curiosidad por ver la Torre Eiffel o la Torre de Londres? ¿O la Gran Muralla China? ¿Las Pirámides?"

"No mucho. Puedo ver las imágenes de los libros. Y, además, viajar es demasiado peligroso." Ella se tensó un poco. "Mi tía estaba en el Titanic, venía desde Inglaterra."

"Oh, lo siento." Edward no sabía que más decir.

"Oh, ella sobrevivió," Milicent aclaró. "Pero fue horrible para ella."

"Por supuesto."

"Creo que…deberíamos quedarnos en donde estamos. Estados Unidos tiene todo. Tenemos trenes para moverse por todo el país. Y mi padre está pensando en comprar un automóvil, por lo que es probable que pueda viajar un poco en eso."

"¿Un automóvil? En serio me gustaría tener uno de esos algún día," dijo Edward entusiasmado. Esperaba desde hace tiempo que su padre comprara uno, pero hasta ahora Edward Masen Sr había desistido.

"Creo que eso será suficiente para mí," Milicent dijo. "Trenes, automóviles. Sin barcos."

"¿O aviones?" Edward rió entre dientes. Milicent se estremeció.

"¡Eso está mal!" declaró ella. "Lo humanos no pretenderán volar." Sacudió la cabeza. "Las personas que vendrán pensarán que se puede viajar a la luna. O bajo el mar."

Edward sonrió, pero no muy de acuerdo con ella.

"Me gustaría ir a la luna," dijo y miró hacia el cielo. Las nubes se habían retirado aún más y la luna alumbraba, redonda y brillante.

Milicent se burló en voz alta. "¿Cómo llegarías allí?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Y qué harías allí?"

Edward se encogió de hombros. "No sé," dijo de nuevo. Pero mientras miraba la esfera plateada en el cielo, sentía la extraña certeza de que algún día sería posible.

Milicent siguió su mirada.

"¿Qué tan lejos está? ¿La luna?"

"No sé. Muy lejos."

Inclinó la cabeza, tratando de distinguir las siluetas oscuras en la superficie de la luna.

"La gente solía pensar que el mundo era plano," murmuró él bajito. "Sabemos que no es así."

Podía sentir los ojos curiosos de Milicent sobre él.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Sólo eso, las cosas que pueden parecer imposibles, o improbables, pueden no serlo."

"La gente dice que la luna está hecha de queso."

Edward sonrió un poco. "Sospecho que tampoco es así."

Milicent rió suavemente. "Te estás poniendo serio ahora," dijo y cambió de tema. "Espero que mañana esté soleado y así podré ir a pasear por el parque."

Hizo una pausa y Edward supo que esa era su señal para ofrecerse a acompañarla.

"Tengo que jugar en un partido de béisbol en la mañana," dijo. "Pero si piensas ir a pasear en la tarde y te gustaría tener compañía…"

"Eso sería estupendo," dijo ella y apretó sus dedos. Edward bajó la mirada a sus manos, pero sus ojos fueron atraídos de nuevo por la luna. Ahora se vería brillante, tan cerca, casi como si pudiera extender la mano y tocarla.

"Es casi luna llena," dijo. "Ya sabes, hay historias sobre la luna llena."

"¿Qué historias?"

Edward se encogió de hombros. "En realidad no me sé ninguna en particular. Tuve un profesor que una vez nos dijo que en algunos países se venera a la luna. O que en ciertos momentos del mes las personas tiene miedo, y se encierran por la noche en sus casas."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué creen que les va a pasar?"

"Realmente no lo sé. Creo que se supone que tiene poderes."

"¿Para qué?" Miró con nerviosismo hacia el cementerio. Y luego volvió a estornudar.

"Salud," dijo Edward mientras ella usaba su pañuelo una vez más. "¿Tienes frío?"

"No."

Pero él se quitó la chaqueta de todos modos y la puso sobre sus hombros. Ella sonrió agradecida y la apretó a su alrededor. Miró hacia el cielo también.

"¿Dices que no es luna llena? Parece completa."

"No del todo. Mira, si imaginas que es un reloj, hay un borrón a eso de las diez."

Él se inclinó un poco hacia ella mientras apuntaba, sus cabezas se tocaron con suavidad.

"Oh, lo veo. Bueno, ¿cuándo estará llena?"

"En un día o dos. Hoy es trece de septiembre, yo diría que estará llena el quince."

Milicent asintió. "¿De verdad crees que la gente va a ir allí un día?"

"Sí," dije. "Lo creo." Luego comenzó a sonreír. "Y todos van a tener un automóvil. Y un avión. Y habrá máquinas para hacer todo el trabajo y los humanos solo estarán tendidos por ahí leyendo todo el día, comiendo helado."

"¿Entonces no habrá máquinas para leer y que coman helado por nosotros?"

"¡No! ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?"

Milicent rodó los ojos y rió. "¿Y cuando todo eso va a suceder, Edward?"

"No sé."

"No en mi vida," dijo ella. "O en la tuya."

"Tal vez no. Pero quien sabe."

"Creo que estás loco."

Edward se preguntó sí quizás lo estaba.

Milicent se acercó un poco más. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

"Siempre he creído que hay alguien para cada quien en este mundo, entonces, en este nuevo mundo, en ese futuro en el que tú piensas, la gente todavía se casará y tendrá niños, ¿o es que las máquinas también harán eso?"

"Aún habrán familias," Sonrió Edward. "Todavía habrá amor."

Él escuchó el suave aliento de Milicent, pero no la estaba mirando cuando habló – seguía mirando a la luna, y a las estrellas. Milicent ahora hablaba pero no parecía oír sus palabras. Mientras miraba hacia arriba, hacia la luna plateada y a los esparcidos y diminutos diamantes de luz, casi sentía como si la tierra estuviera tomando su lugar lentamente en él, o como si _él_ estuviera dejando la tierra – no podía decidirse que era, pero de cualquier manera, de pronto, Edward no sentía como si estuviera _aquí_. Él estaba _aquí_, pero no sabía donde era _aquí_. Sentía como si el universo estuviera moviéndose y de repente salía de él; ha volteado en un esquina mientras el resto del mundo iba directo hacia delante, sin él. Era muy inquietante

Edward negó con cautela. Sin duda estaba sintiendo los efectos del golpe con el columpio, eso era todo. Solo tenía que centrarse nuevamente en Milicent.

"¿Estás bien?" Milicent preguntó.

"Sí," dijo, y la miró. "Lo siento, estaba…" _En otro lugar_. Dejó la frase a medio terminar y en vez se encogió de hombros.

Ella estiró una mano para tocarle la mandíbula de nuevo. Él se inclinó a su toque solo un poco.

"¿Duele?"

"No mucho."

Milicent se acomodó, quedando sobre sus rodillas y besó la mandíbula de Edward con mucha suavidad. Contuvo la respiración. Esto era más de lo que había previsto. Mucho, mucho más.

Ella se apartó lentamente y él se quedó en silencio.

"¿Eso ayuda?" Susurró.

"Yo…creo que sí."

"¿Necesitas más?" Ella se mordía el labio, y retorcía las manos con nerviosismos a los lados de su falda.

Edward tragó. Movió un poco la cabeza.

"Yo creo que sí."

Él se inclinó hacia ella esta vez, encontrándola a mitad de camino, pero sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer. No estaba seguro de lo que ella quería. No estaba seguro de lo que _él_ quería. No estaba seguro de sí debería hacer esto después de todo.

Sus ojos se posaron en los labios de ella. Luego su mirada fue hasta sus ojos y encontró la de ella pegada a su boca. Sonrió, su corazón martillaba en su pecho, sentía las manos húmedas, cerró los ojos a la vez que ella cerraba los suyos…y se acercó.

Los labios de Milicent eran suaves y cálidos al presionar contra los suyos y se sintieron bien. Edward esperó por los fuegos artificiales, por la emoción de ese _algo_ que había leído en los libros, pero no llegaron. Por el contrario, sus narices golpearon entre sí y consiguió un calambre en el cuello debido al extraño ángulo. Cuando el beso terminó, se sintió decepcionado.

Milicent se tocó los labios, con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Has besado a alguien más antes?" preguntó ella.

"No. ¿Y tú?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Lo siento, no quise dar a entender…" Realmente no podía con eso de la cosa del romance.

"Está bien."

Edward se preguntaba que pasaba ahora. Acababa de besar a Milicent Armstrong en los labios. Hace media hora hubiera estado encantado, sintiéndose en la luna, pero ahora, por alguna razón, no se sentía de esa forma.

Una vez más decidió que era por el golpe en la cabeza, y que mañana sentiría diferente.

"Me pregunto si siempre es así," murmuró Milicent.

"¿Cómo así?"

Milicent sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Edward?"

"Sí."

"Acabo de recordar que se suponía que mañana iría a visitar a mi prima. No podré ir a dar un paseo."

Las palabras fueron lo suficientemente simples, pero Edward tenía la sensación de que había más en ellas. Ella no lo miraba.

"¿Te he ofendido?" preguntó, ahora horrorizado de haber hecho todo mal y de que su beso la molestara.

"No, en absoluto," dijo ella rápidamente. "Es que…" su ceño fruncido parecía más profundo a la luz de la luna, mientras las sombras jugaban sobre sus rasgos. Tomó una respiración profunda. "Edward, en realidad lo siento, pero yo pensé que eras…y ahora creo que…" Milicent dejó de hablar y Edward quedó confundido y avergonzado.

"¿Qué he hecho?"

"Nada. Yo…" volvió a tomar aire. "No había…" Movió las manos un poco alrededor. "¿Había algo?"

Por un segundo Edward quedó completamente perdido, y luego cuando Milicent inconscientemente tocó otra vez sus labios, fue que entendió.

"Oh. No," dijo. "No había…" También movió un poco las manos alrededor. Y de pronto se sorprendió de sentirse algo aliviado.

"Supongo…que no tú no eres el indicado," ella se encogió de hombros. "O, _yo no soy_ la indicada."

Edward le dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Lo siento," dijo.

"No, no, no digas eso," dijo ella y dejo escapar un lento y largo suspiro. Luego sonrió. "Pero, cuando encuentres la adecuada, Edward, no la empujes hacia las tumbas."

Él rió con suavidad.

"Está bien, pero cuando _tú_ encuentres al adecuado, no lo noquees con un columpio."

Milicent también rió, y tomó la mano de Edward entre las suyas. Era un gesto amistoso y estuvo muy contento de que ella no estuviera llorando ni diciéndole otros nombres.

La música desde el salón de detuvo.

"Parece que el baile ha terminado," Milicent suspiró. "¿Te importaría que…por favor no le digas a nadie sobre…?"

"Por supuesto que no," sonrió Edward.

La ayudó a levantarse.

"Te acompañaré a tu casa," ofreció.

Se tomaron de las manos mientras caminaban hacia la entrada.

A medida que caminaban, Edward sintió retornar esa sensación de anticipación y expectativa, pero ahora era más fuerte. Esta noche él tenía la sensación de que el universo había planeado algo para él, un futuro que ni siquiera él podía imaginar.

Milicent estornudó de nuevo.

"Salud."

"Gracias."

"¿Segura que no estás enferma?"

"No lo creo. Al menos…eso espero."

_._

_._

_._

_Solo por si las dudas…(traducción nota de autora)_

_La fecha que Edward menciona cuando habla de la luna es importante – es el cumpleaños de Bella, 13 de septiembre…solo que setenta años antes._

_Sí, Milicent presenta las primeras etapas de la gripe española. Supongo que Edward no deber{ia haberla besado._

_Bien, ahora queda más claro, ¿no? _

_Espero les guste este OS, no hay mucho romance y menos con Bella, pero es tan significativo todo lo que allí sucede, que…ahhh…me hace suspirar. Y si les gustó pueden demostrarlo con un review ;) Y más ahora que necesito de su amor, ayer me robaron el celu y estoy en crisis de abstinencia :(_

_Si les gustó este fic, en mi perfil hay más de donde mismo salió este. Dense una vuelta por Blood Lines, Distractions y El Voto. Pronto, viene The Decision. Nos leemos_


End file.
